The Return of the Original Bottle Girl
by Michellesdaughter
Summary: It's been several years...and now one woman has returned to the Trailer Park where she found herself after the outside world hurt her. How will she be received...and more importantly who will she find too tasty to avoid?
1. Chapter 1

Sunnyvale Trailer Park was not the sort of place that she had ever thought she would return to. It wasn't like Frankie had much of a choice before her though; the minute her great aunt died it provided a steady home while the rest of her world was on stand still. She had inherited the house and spoke briefly over the phone with Barb Lahey. The woman had been thrilled that her Aunt had left a bit enough money for three months in lot fees that she went ahead and paid the day before she moved in. She looked out from the screen door and counted backwards. It had been many years since she had last spent a summer with her aunt or seen the trailer park. She breathed out and went down the steps of the porch forcing her thoughts away.

Frankie went back to her jeep and stared at the boxes she had managed to leave her house….ah well her former house with. She lifted a box when she heard the noise of a shopping cart behind her. She put the box down and watched Bubbles pushing two carts talking to a cat that had perched itself on the closer cart. She gave a friendly wave and he stopped to look at her.

"Are you moving into Mrs. Grisham's trailer?" He asked, petting the cat as he spoke to her.

"Yeah...I'm Frankie Simon...that's a cute cat…"

Bubbles looked at her as though he thought he recalled the name but instead he watched as his cat jumped down and the woman pet it; smiling. "I found him this morning...a little mangy but I'll have him clawing and running with all my other kitties….do you need any help?"

Frankie ruffled her fingers through her dark hair and gave a small shrug. "I don't have a whole lot but sure...it's quiet around here huh.."

"Not for long…." Bubbles picked up a box and she followed suit and led him into the trailer. She had kept the furniture but had put away the decorations leaving the walls bare. She put the box on the couch cringing at the plastic noise as she put it down. There was something else to go before she could feel at home. "Ricky might be shooting at squirrels any minute…"

Frankie gave a half smile recalling the Ricky she recalled and wondered about….Jesus Christ she was a stupid girl… "I think I briefly remember that….wow I guess everyone must still be around huh.."

Bubbles looked at her and she gave an amused laugh and opened a box fumbling with things til she found a picture of her as a teenager with her Great Aunt from the porch. Bubbles looked than pointed to her the moment she saw recognition magnified in his large glasses. "You were the girl Lucy and Ricky lost that bottled Lahey!"

Bubbles finished helping and left to return his carts as well as the cat. He saw Ricky outside his shed knocking calling out "Bubs!"

"You're gonna knock down my shed Ricky! What are you doin.."

"Where've you been? I can't find Cory, Jacob, or Julian this morning….and I'm supposed to be watching Mo' in like…" Ricky looked a the sun han back shrugging. "Soon after I woke up I think…"

"I went to Tim Horton's and found some carts and a kitty..I haven't seen anyone since yesterday….listen Ricky maybe you should try to keep from shooting at anything for a day or two…"

Ricky looked at Bubbles as though he were an idiot. "You saw what they did to my trailer Bub's I'm gonna catch those furry cock guzzlers.."

"Barb'll fuckin' be pissed if you run the girl in Grisham's old trailer out the first day she's here.."

Ricky light a joint from his pocket and seemed to be thinking of squirrels than looked back at Bubbles. "Someone moved into that weird old lady's trailer?"

"You know her Ricky...remember when you and Lucy were supposed to be watching that kid and lost her for two days?"

"What kid? Mo?" Ricky exhaled at Bubbles and the other man coughed looking at him.

"That girl that nailed Lahey in the head with the bottle remember? You and Lucy lost her..she was a little thing...now she's tall and...she was really nice Ricky.."

Ricky looked at him than recalled when he and Lucy were first...second? He couldn't recall but he had just dropped out and they had been conned by an old lady in the park to watch her niece. Which...well two days later they found her over an unconscious Lahey with nothing more than a small cut in her palm. It had been a miracle, and a long cockblock for Ricky as a younger man. He looked back at Bubbles. "Well, anyone moving into the park that isn't a cheeseburgler like Randy or someone to screw things up for us is good.."

Julian pulled up with Cory and Jacob. He emerged from his car with a drink in his hand the two others carrying planks. "We're here Rick...the boys'll patch your room together and we can get to work on a new plan.."

"I can't work on anything til tonight I've got Mo..I promised Trin and Lucy they could go shopping or something.." Ricky shrugged and looked back at Bubbles. "Hey you should have your new girlfriend look after him for me, just for a bit. We could go over there..Barb won't let Randy fuck with a new tenant.."

"You find a girlfriend Bubs?" Julian asked sipping his drink. Bubbles made a noise and shook his head.

"She's not my girlfriend...I just helped her carry some boxes.."

Julian looked around than back at Ricky. "That plan's not bad...gotta keep things quiet before we start a new enterprise.."

Frankie had unpacked her dishes and made a pizza. Her ex had yet to send their daughter on time again...but at least her ex sister in law would be bringing her home. She had debated driving to buy groceries but before she could a knock hit her door. "Frankie it's me Bubbles.."

The brunette looked back at the pizza cutter and put it in the sink. She looked back at the door and walked over looking out the door. Bubbles was standing there on her porch with the easily recognized Bubbles and at the two men with him. One man was pushing a stroller with a little boy and the other….well it took nothing to recognize Julian. For a brief few seconds she was fifteen again staring at him as she let Lucy catch her up on gossip from across a party. For a brief second she could remember how he had helped her into his car...than back to her Aunt's. He had been a knight in shining..

Fuck. This is a trailer park...she reminded herself that instantly and stepped outside smoothing her shirt down. "Hey Bubbles...and Ricky...and….."

"That's Julian...hey Francis you got really...tits.." Ricky said obviously distracted from the mission at hand. Bubbles looked back at him with a face but Julian breezed up the steps of the porch and looked at her.

"Don't mind Ricky..he's a fucking idiot.." Julian looked back at his friend than at Frankie. She felt like she could just fall off the porch if he spoke further but she fumbled into her pocket as casually as she could manage to get a cigarette. "We needed to talk a bit than run some errands and we thought we would see if you could watch Ricky's son for us for a bit Frankie…"

DID HE REMEMBER HER? Frankie had always been Francis to everyone until Julian...and he said it in a tone that just… She inhaled her cigarette and looked at the little boy giving a nod. It was all she could say at first. She breathed out some smoke arching her head the other way. "That's fine..is he hungry? I could dice up a piece of pizza if he'll eat that.."

"He likes pepperoni cocks.." Ricky began but Julian rolled his eyes and reached up his hand inches from the one resting on her porch rail.

"He'll be fine with pizza...thank you Frankie we appreciate it...could we hang out in front of your trailer…" Julian spoke and she immediately took another drag trying to keep her eyes off of the front of him. There was something that hung there but she ashed and looked back at Bubbles.

"You were a saint for helping with my boxes Bubbles I appreciate it…" She took another drag and put the cigarette out tossing the bud into a can. "You guys are fine...I'll take the kid in and put some kid's music on or something.."

Ricky handed Mo to the woman before him and she carried him inside relieved that Julian would not be looking at her like that any further in the day. She set the child in front of her tv turning on a DVD her daughter usually watched for hours. The little boy seemed comfortable and she cut the pizza up wondering what would happen next. She had hoped to avoid Julian...and now he was on her lawn...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Julian was on her lawn. Frankie cut up two pieces of pizza and watched little Mo' eat the food. She could hear the distant cuts of voices between the three men she knew were hanging around the picnic table beside her porch. She had kept the television on but it was hard for her to find any comfort when all she could hear was Julian's voice repeating 'Frankie'. She couldn't do anything without hearing it echo. Mo seemed to enjoy the show and leaned against her as she pretended not to be drowning in her thoughts. She was too old to let some teenage crush on an older man drive her...seriously...she watched as Mo leaned down and rested against her smoothing through his soft hair. Well...at least Ricky's grandson wasn't as wild as he could have been.

"Hey Frankie...do you think we could keep like….fifty clones in your trailer for a day or two?" Ricky called out and she listened as Julian and Bubbles shushed him. She had a slightly amused smile and kept petting the child's head. Once he had his eyes closed she walked out on the porch lighting another cigarette. The three were talking by her porch. She watched as Julian looked back at her taking a sip from his drink.

"Clones huh.." She said breathing out smoke. She leaned against the railing well aware that the words and her casual reaction were all Ricky needed.

"Just until we can get them moved..three days tops.."

She ignored him a moment and took another drag. "Truth is my Aunt built a basement for emergencies...Lahey never suspected anything and if he did she probably scared him off. I don't use it so you can stick some there for a bit.."

"Fuck yeah Bubbles your girlfriend is the best.."

"Ricky she is not my..I did not say you were my girlfriend he's fucked in the head!" Bubbles looked panicked and she gave a chuckle shaking her head.

"Don't worry Bubbles...I'm a big girl. If someone could bring me some vodka later I'd appreciate it though.."

Ricky began talking excitedly about lights and Bubbles made remarks about a new oil set up. She did not care; but once her eyes met Julian's she put the cigarette out and slid back inside trying not to panic.

Ricky left informing her that he would send someone with the clones later. He took Mo with him and she was alone again. Frankie finally reached her ex who informed her she had the date wrong and wouldn't be able to return her daughter til the next day. She cleaned and found a joint in her dresser she had saved and lit the joint thinking. She could recall being a thin flat chested awkward teenager with glasses and a panicky sense. She had thought crashing a party would be fun..

"Francis?" Her instinct was instant and before she knew it she had ran to her door and pepper sprayed a tall brown haired guy who cursed and took off. She saw the clones on the porch and realized what she had done. She could hear the distant voice of a man and someone calling him a fat fuck and to put a shirt on. Paranoia sucked.

She pulled the plants in and brought them to the basement. The table set up; she walked up the stairs and sat on her couch feeling embarrassed. How had she been so stupid and panicky? She closed her eyes trying to enjoy the high as she took another hit.

"Frankie.." She could practically hear his voice. Hear the door open...than as her eyes open she saw Julian above her and fell dramatically on the floor.

"Fuck sorry..I think I pepper sprayed the kid who brought the plants and I just.." Frankie felt her face go warm as she found the dropped joint and put it out to him. "Want a hit?"

"Sorry Ricky passed out and Bubbles has a cat sick so I thought I'd bring the liquor you wanted. The place looks nice.." She admired the cool way he moved as he sat on the couch and she sat beside him letting him take the joint from her.

"It's a place to live...Christ I never thought I'd be back here.." She crossed her legs and leaned back. "Not that it's bad but...Jesus Christ I was a geeky little kid when I was here.."

He handed the joint back and laughed. "Actually there's a group of kids that run around throwing glass bottles and we call them the bottle kids. Reminds me of you and Lahey...what your aunt was thinking leaving Ricky to babysit you.."

"He had a newborn and she needed to play bingo…" He handed her the bottle and she opened it. Her aunt had always assumed that once Lucy had Trinity she was automatically responsible. Which also covered Ricky for some inane reason that she could not grasp. But hell….a lot came from that decision….well at least for a teenage girl. "I imagine you have other shit going on but have a few shots with me?"

Julian watched her and nodded. She felt her stomach swirl with delight as she poured them both drinks in glasses and returned. "Bottle kids...I guess the classics never do get old do they.."

"So what brought you back to the park? I heard someone was moving in here but I didn't think it would be you.."

Frankie watched him and gave a small shrug pushing back the rush of thoughts that could have overwhelmed her. Yes, why was she here when several weeks ago she was well off financially with a beautiful house….and now she was drinking vodka in the trailer park her summers had chased through. "Actually….things have gone kind of south and it happened right around when I inherited this….so until I sort things out I guess I'll stay here.."

Julian took a drink and put his own glass down looking back at her after a moment. There was something in the way he seemed to be thinking that she found almost terrifying. She thought she might just fall over but instead she watched as he got up and looked back around. "So where are the plants then?"

"Down in the basement...there's a door under the potted plant by the bathroom. You move it….my Aunt got kind of worked up about wanting a basement….and Lahey was not approving any of that shit…" She got up and felt him following...the scent of his aftershave lingering there in the air of the hall. She moved the plant and opened the door under the rug. She turned the light on as she made her way down and waited for him pretending to show interest in the new set up of clones that she had been talked into keeping. She leaned down and looked at them. "I haven't been around live dope plants since Ricky had me watering them.."

"Start up money….we have a...well Bubbles has an idea for what we should do…" He looked back at her and nodded towards the plants. "We can cut you in for your trouble.."

"Don't worry about it….just paying back an old favor.." Frankie looked around than went back up the stairs. Once she was back in the living room she poured another drink. The sweet bite of vodka calmed her down as she looked back at him. He moved the pot back over the rug; his drink never moving. He returned to the living room and looked at the woman before him smoothing a piece of hair from her face.

"What favor?" Julian was so close and she could smell the alcohol between them. Did he not remember? She could still feel as his arms helped to stand. The party had been crazy...the noises were too much and she was too far gone to remain calm. She wanted nothing more than to be still...and there he was. A hero….her hero who lifted her and smoothed her hair…

"JULIAN...JULIAN where the fuck are you?!" Ricky's voice echoed through the moment like a bottle smashed into a wall. She turned on her ankle and went to open the door. As she opened it Ricky rushed in smelling of dope and alcohol. "Some prick ran over Bubble's new cat and he's lost it...he took off and Jacob's all fucked up from being attacked…"

Ricky looked at Frankie who gave a shrug. "I didn't know who the fuck he was...I have the clones they're fine.."

"I'll come help you find Bubbles…." Julian waited a moment looking at the woman but she feigned interest in putting away dishes from her drying rack. She waited until she heard them both go then breathed out as though she had forgotten to breathe for hours and not moments. She looked out her window and watched as Ricky and Julian moved away. She felt her skin warm at how close he had stood to her….than her phone rang. She found the cellphone after fumbling around and answered.

"Yeah?"

"Francis...I just wanted to be sure you are doing okay? Our nanny was cleaning out the extra bedroom and has found some lovely sheets I forgot about if you'd like.." Ah there it was. The reminder of her descent from wealth to the trailer park. Her sister in law….she had often been kind but spoiled since birth like her husband. She breathed out and took another long drink of vodka.

"I'm perfectly fine but thank you...I don't imagine you called just about sheets.."

The woman laughed on the other end and cleared her throat. "Look….I'm not sure what foolish offense you took from him; but my brother's a prick. All men are...there are no heroes or true romances. Our lawyers will destroy you if you do this.."

"'Our' lawyers...Christ Julie you have no idea...no fuckinig clue.." She hung up and looked out the window. She watched as a shirtless man and Ricky yelled back and forth a few trailers down from her view. Julie might well faint if she were to see any of this...hell she would have acted at least surprised before now...but she had learned a lot in the trailer park. She knew one thing above anything else...if she were to reclaim what she had lost she needed a plan. She needed to afford better for her child…

She needed to get in on whatever Julian and the boys had planned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Bubbles showed up at her door only an hour later. Frankie was buzzed enough to take a moment to figure out who the young man was covered in dirt from burying his cat. He looked to be half sobbing and she let him inside and on the couch. "Sorry about your cat Bubbles.."

"Cock sucking assholes….I didn't even see who the fuck hit him.." He breathed out and cired. She rubbed his shoulder gently as he sobbed. She looked around and offered him the remaining vodka. He took a drink grimacing as he did so. He drank another and once he had calmed himself slightly he looked around.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"No, I was awake anyway. I couldn't sleep if I tried.." She poured herself a small drink and drank it her eyes tracing the houses and familiar road. "Julian and Ricky were looking for you earlier.."

"Did Julian bring the liquor? I volunteered but Emperor Skittles had fleas to be combed out and Julian said he wanted to bring it.."

Frankie paused watching him and realized her face had warmed to a dark red. She went back to looking around for the lost joint she forgot about. "Yes, he came by earlier...he was very cordial.."

Bubbles just nodded and she poured more alcohol for him looking for the joint she had shared with Julian. Before she could find it Bubbles made a noise. She looked over at him as he seemed to have fallen asleep. She hesitated then put a blanket over him and put his glasses on the coffee table. There he had put down a piece of notebook paper. She opened it staring at a sketch and as she read the top she smiled. It had Julian, Ricky and Bubbles all over this plan...and it explained why they needed to grow and sell dope to find it. She replaced it under his glasses and stood up thinking over her situation..perhaps her salvation wasn't in chasing Julian...maybe she could win..one victorious score for herself...or maybe she needed to puke...

"Frankie…" Her dream was more than she thought. His voice sounded so close..

"Shh Julian I think she's still asleep…"

"Bubs we looked for you all night!"

"Ricky don't wake her up!"

Frankie sat up in her bed listening to the voices as she recalled the night before. She stood up and dug around finding a tank top and jeans that at least were clean. The bantering was annoying but she tried to be quiet to listen as she fumbled to brush her hair.

"Bubs you dog were you here all night?"

"Ricky there's nothing fucky happening! I was looking for the car that hit.."

She walked into the living room and the three men went silent. She looked at where Bubbles was making pancakes on the stove than to the two that had just come in and gave a small yawn. "Sorry...I don't usually sleep in. Um the plants are down in the basement if you wanted to check on them.."

She walked around them to look out the window and lit a cigarette. She stepped outside and listened as Julian led Ricky to check on the plants. She felt relieved and confused as she thought of how close she had been to Julian..how nice he had been…

"Sorry I fell asleep...I wasn't an arsehole was I?" She looked at Bubbles and laughed.

"No; you were fine. I hadn't fallen asleep anyway.." She took a drag and he peered at her through his large glasses.

"So Francis.."

"It's Frankie. I always hated being called Francis.." She watched as an old bald man pulled up near her driveway. She squinted her eyes and breathed smoke out. "Mr. Lahey; Barb said you were still wandering around here.."

Lahey got out of his car, his movements uneven. "When Barb said you were here I knew the shitnado wouldn't be far.."

"Lahey fuck off we're being neighborly…" Ricky had popped out rather quickly and Francis put her cigarette out walking over. The drunken man took a stance as though he would fight and she just looked at him.

"And again the shit birds…." He began to say something than Francis rolled her eyes and went in a moment. She returned immediately with two empty glass bottles. "You wouldn't dare.."

The glass shattered across the hood of his car and the young woman twirled the neck of the other in her left hand casually. "If you'd like to bring me a welcome basket...call first. I have guests you see...and Barb assured me the place was quiet now…"

Lahey was gone, cursing and the word shit attached to various nouns until his car moved out of sight and down the street. She put the bottle down on the ground and stood up dusting her pants off. Ricky grabbed her shoulder shaking her proudly. "I didn't think he could move that quick drunk.."

"It's too early for drunks…." Francis' tone darkened and she looked back at Ricky who immediately put his hand down from her. She looked at Julian and Bubbles and flashed a smile as though nothing had happened. "Anyway; we four have business to discuss.."

"We can give you a cut of the dope but we need.." Ricky began; and the girl smiled shaking her head.

"My end game involves something else. I need you guys to kind of...pop into my old house..take a few documents from a safe and bring them to me.." Francis was surprised as the words came out but she had long suspected her loss. The rush of running Lahey off had returned something of herself she had forced down. God damn Sunnyvale...perhaps her husband had been right. She was a hick.

"How much?" Julian ignored the protest of Bubbles and moved forward. She smiled a little and arched her head. God...Christ couldn't she have a victory and finally have him look at her like she wasn't a stupid girl? She forced her mind back on track but her stomach swirled.

"I'll make sure you boys get the land for your dope amusement park…" She looked back across the trailer park and shook her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I don't like this...security systems..codes...where the hell did she used to live?" Ricky and Bubbles were by the shed looking over the Notes Francis had given them. It was easy enough; but with all the security it made her return mysterious. T came by with a few of his usual noises.

"Ya'll know we got a celeb up in here? Ma fuckin Angelo Simon's wife moved to the park! Imma slide that ho a demo know what I'm sayin.."

"Who the fuck is Angelo Simon?"

"The producer that runs Crew K records! That boy has more cash than you've smoked hash.." Bubbles dropped his mouth and looked at Ricky whose face was blank to the obvious as usual.

"Why the fuck are we breaking into Francis' house then? We need to chase that lady down and get her to fund this.."

"So; why do we have to break in and take papers?" Francis had been vacuuming when Julian appeared in her door. She wasn't used to doors that didn't lock themselves...shit.

"Does it matter? I will use them...secure my part in a substantial amount of money and then you all get what you want.." If it had been Ricky..or even Bubbles her voice wouldn't have faltered. He walked inside and she let go of the vacuum and watched as he shut the door behind him.

"If this is some corporate espionage.."

"Christ Julian do I look like a corporate bitch? It isn't important...I just..couldn't figure out where it was til now and you three will have an easy way in. You guys do this for me tonight and we'll be free and clear.."

Julian walked over and she felt the rush of emotion that she had as a teenager. That expression he had...unreadable and serious. "I thought about it when I left.."

"What?" His cologne...the way she could hear the liquid swirling in his glass.

"The favor. I remember...Lucy and Ricky let you get fucked at a party..I carried you to my car and drove you home. I remember because you kept saying how even drinking and high you didn't matter..no one thought you did..and that you had a name like.."

Francis could hear her own voice. She had told him how she hated being named Francis..went on about how she would have done anything to forget all the plainness she felt about herself. He had listened long after she was back at her Aunt's and they sat in the car. He had leaned over and touched her shoulder and called her Frankie...had walked her in and left as soon as she was inside. Frankie...she had felt like an idiot half praying he would return and she could do something for once instead of remaining a coward...

"That shit kind of made being a flat chested fifteen year old feel less fucked up.." She was surprised at her own words and felt that it was there..the movements the distance closing..

"Francis are you really loaded?" Ricky called out from outside and Julian leaned back. She felt her heart bruising her ribs as it pounded and she closed her eyes. Ricky walked in and she knew Julian had moved away and was his usual self again. Distant and cool..and too much for a stupid girl who never grew up.

"I'm not loaded..not til I win my divorce…" She looked back at him and nodded back to the door. "Not til I have my proof he's been fucking artists over...and I need those papers to get my half."

"Look it'll be easy…..he's too lazy to train new help and most of them owed me favors for not letting him recall firing them sometimes. It'll be so easy..and I can help!"

Francis had watched them go with some relief. The scent of Julian haunted her...and now as she imagined the three of them breaking into her old house...than the sound of a car pulled her home. She walked to the porch where a porsche pulled up. The door flung open and a four year old flung herself out her long hair in curls as she ran into Frankie's legs.

"Mommy!" She picked the girl up and smoothed her fingers through her hair.

"You're lucky I had a nail appointment cancelled...they were on their way to Los Angeles for the weekend.." The woman that got out smiled and looked around as though horrified but too polite to say so. Well….at least she had gotten her back for her. She had doubted without her intervention that she could ever trust him to bring her back. The idea of her husband with her daughter across the world...she feared losing her more than anything.

"Thank you…" Frankie looked at the little girl and kissed her. "Pretty thing...I'm so glad you're home. I just finished your room."

"This is certainly not our neighborhood is it…" Julie looked around half annoyed at the trailer houses as though she were looking at garbage inside of a dump. "How can you manage to do anything without expecting to be shot at or...something unpleasant?"

"The way most of the world does...welcome to my teenage years.."

Julie seemed too silent to cringe but remained silent. The little girl snuggled herself into her mother and they both watched her. She had wide dark eyes and chin length black hair, her little soft face unaware of what was happening...at least they both seemed to hope so. Julie cleared her throat and toyed with her alarm for her car as though she were ready to set it off so some amazing safety might come for her. She than cleared her throat and pretended to glance at her phone though the screen was dim.

" Well...off I go. Do call and we can have lunch...someplace lovely.."

Julie was gone quickly. Her car disappeared; the sore thumb removed from things. She swept the child inside; the dark haired little girl delighted as she was directed into a second bedroom where a pink bed with several cartoon characters were placed on the walls in the forms of stickers. She leaned against the doorway as the girl spoke.

"Daddy was going to take me to see the ocean...but Aunt Julie said to come home and see mama…"

Francis smiled and watched as the little girl began playing with some dolls left for her. She slid her back down the doorway and rested her head against it. "Well; we will have plenty of fun my sweet Layla.."

"She said through the back door...than put the code in the second door.." Bubbles repeated for the twentieth time. The large house had been easy enough to get close to; the gate opened to the keypad code they had been given and it appeared things were going smoothly. Too fucking smoothly..

"Are you seriously lighting a joint right now?" Julian looked back from the keypad as the door opened and with a flick of a bic Ricky had lit one. He shrugged and pointed to the house.

"How often do you get to break into a rich guy's house….and doing it high?"

"Ricky don't fuck this up...the kitty petting zoo at our amusement park will give a lot of kitties good homes.." Bubbles half sniffled as he followed Julian in. The layout was as she had drawn; Bubbles stared at the notes she had made for him and read aloud quietly. There was distant sounds of people talking; bitching about music and than it would turn on loud and pounding. It was a built in cover. Which once again...was going too fuckin smoothly..

"Whoa...Francis did turn into a babe.." As they entered a large master bedroom from the back stairs there was a large picture of Francis in a two piece bathing suit on a white sand beach. She was looking back at the camera her eyes wide in surprise. It did not seem to be a flattering picture; but one someone saw some value in.

"Its behind that picture...code is these twelve numbers..I'll do it you'll fuck it up.." Bubbles moved Ricky who seemed to enjoy just looking around and casually throwing items into his pocket. Julian rolled his eyes but mainly kept his eyes on the door. The music did provide a cover; but he worried someone would find them. The sound of a click...a satisfying safe opening..

"Hey which one of you is the guy with the hash? We're totally out.." A young woman peered around the doorway looking drunk beyond even Lahey standards. She flicked her blonde hair over her shoulders at a woman behind her in a short silver dress.

"Yeah; and do you guys wanna go by the store and get me some cigarettes? We won't bite.." The silver dressed girl walked over to Julian taking a sip of his drink. Ricky began fumbling for the hash he carried on him...and thankfully Bubbles had a stack of papers and the safe closed behind him.

"Sure girls..Forty for what I have on me.." Ricky did not seem to find anything odd but somewhere an alarm noise went off. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Fucking morons...let's go before Jared and his security assholes come inspect us for stolen shit again...I took one bracelet from that woman's jewelry box and I'm 'a necessary in depth search' when I try to leave...let's go out the back. You boys coming?" The blonde looked at the three men and Ricky nodded still talking about the hash. The girl nodded and put her arm in his leading him out the way the boys had gone in. Julian walked with the woman in the silver dress and Bubbles followed tucking the papers close to him. He could hardly stand not to run...with alarms going off he breathed out almost fogging his own glasses wit his hard breathing. He tried not to jump as another series of alarms went off. The girl in front of them seemed to be aware of this situation and slipped from her heels in one motion leaning into Ricky. They made their way around the stairs and out the back. There was the sound of music still pumping as the blonde pulled fifty out and handed it to Ricky.

"Let's go..let me give you boys a ride…." The blonde climbed into a large suv and Julian leaned back to Bubbles taking the papers. There were a few groups of people coming out and large noises of the music stopping abruptly and complaining. There was also the sound of a gun being shot. "Let's go Bubs…" Julian got into the car making sure Bubbles was inside too. Ricky followed behind still pleased that he had sold a little hash and could grab smokes and a pepperoni cock or two...one for Mo and one for himself.

"Trinity.." Francis was surprised at the knock on her door. With her daughter asleep; she had half hoped that she could wait in near...okay between the bottle kids in the street and her own thoughts not silence in a true sense. She let the girl in, putting her joint in the ashtray. "I was wondering when I'd bump into you but I didn't expect to see you here.."

"Dad said you had watched Mo...and since Mom was staying with him for me I thought I might come and see you.." She seemed to be half looking for something but Francis decided she was just paranoid and closed the door behind the girl.

"Yeah; he's adorable. If you ever need me to watch him I will..although Barb went on about him when I moved back.." Francis offered her the joint and the girl took a hit. They both sat across from each other; the silence odd and yet Trinity still seemed to be holding some thought as she looked at Francis.

"So...Mom and I were talking and we heard you're like...moving here...and you're leaving this huge music exec or whatever...and I thought I would come see how you're doing...I mean.."

Francis looked at her and took another hit, leaning back and arching her head. "Are you wondering why I'm hanging around with your Dad and his friends?"

"Sort of...when Dad doesn't tell us...its usually when shit goes off.."

"I'm pretty sure this won't...they're just helping me get some stuff done.."

"Like what? I mean…"

Francis heard the distant laughing and voices..and Julian's among them. They were done..and she could hardly handle the rush from her stomach swirling.

"I better go..but we should hang out..I'm taking Mo to the park if you wanna go.."

"Yeah sure.."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Is that Trinity?" Bubbles was relieved the girls had dropped them off. They had barely made it back to the Trailer Park safely. The weird party girls had been truly fucked off and had insisted on hot boxing the entire drive. Ricky had been the only one to really enjoy himself….especially when he made more money when the girls forgot they had paid him. Julian did not say anything and instead kept reassuring Bubbles they were almost to the park. They were dropped off a few trailers from Francis' and indeed Trinity was walking out of the trailer.

Francis walked out next; waving to the boys. She had half expected to hear they had caused some problem or had been caught...she had fleetingly worried that they would be arrested because of her.. (comforted by remembering him explaining to her at fourteen that 'Jail is wicked cool'). She walked down and out towards them.

"Are you alright? Looks like you got one hell of a ride from the Torrens sisters…" She commented as Julian half helped Bubbles to the steps to sit down. The secondhand smoke had obviously gotten him off and he was looking around half awake. Julian grabbed the papers and gave them to her. Francis breathed out with relief looking at the boys a moment.

"Is that what those chicks names were? Rich girls are dumb as fuck...sold them the same hash twice.." Ricky said well pleased with himself.

"Ah well...they were never the highest point of my social circle.." She smoothed the papers against her chest as though terrified they would disappear. She looked back at them her heart pounding. "You guys...have saved my like whole world...I promise I will help you guys fund your thing.."

"Mind if I check on the plants? God I smell chicken wings.." Ricky walked by patting Francis on the head as he walked in.

"Be quiet...don't be banging around in there.." She rolled her eyes and looked back at Julian who seemed the least messed up as he swirled his rum and coke his eyes still on her. She looked at the papers, thumbing across them relieved she had the evidence of his business errors that he made to steal rights from his clients. There was also the agreement made after Layla's birth that she was entitled to half of everything in the event of a divorce. It was a cheap and easy way for him to pass off the event since he was in Europe. It was a sideways trap she had prepared...after the first few months and things she had seen she had wanted to keep it herself but when they broke up her own safe was emptied and she figured he wasn't clever enough to do more with it than hide it in his….one he forgot that she had seen.

"Hey Bubbs...I wanted to talk to you about something.." Randy walked by looking quite worried. Bubbles rubbed his neck and got up looking at him.

"What's goin on Randy?"

"I just...could we talk private Bubs?"

"I guess..you guys going to be okay Julian?"

Julian nodded. "I'll meet up with you later...I'll make sure Rick doesn't eat Frankie out of house and home.."

Frankie. She felt her heart pound against her chest as he said the name as though she had forgotten that kind of pure bliss. She had her safety net...and Julian was standing before her as warm and comforting as anything she had ever known. She thought of her brother's remark about staying in the Park….about how suspicious he found the idea but in his apartment he didn't have room for the two of them...what would he think to see how stupidly one guy's remarks could fill her heart. She forced her head clear especially as she heard Layla squealing.

"ELVIS IS IN THE HOUSE MOMMY!" The shrill squealing yell of her child made Francis drop everything and race in. Ricky stood covering the basement half way as the young girl jumped at him giggling with delight.

"Lay...that's not Elvis that's my friend Ricky.." Francis began but before she could Ricky picked her up grinning.

"No, I'm totally better looking than Elvins…" Francis watched surprised at how her daughter grinned and seemed to enjoy talking with him as the two prattled on. She rubbed her arm smiling to herself and heard Julian chuckle behind her.

"Is that your daughter?"

"Yeah..she normally doesn't take to people so well."

"Ricky's always been good with kids…"

"Yeah...explains why I'm the infamous girl who waylaid Lahey with a bottle.."

"After this you'll be known for something else..Bubbles really likes having you around."

Did he mean Bubbles? She forced the rising rush of her stomach away and looked as he handed her the papers she had lost. She held them to her laughing as Ricky began to fumble through what she assumed he thought was an Elvis song but sounded more likely to be the theme song from Cheers.

"Francis said she would meet with her lawyer and that he said they will probably settle out of court.." Julian remarked. He was sitting outside of Bubbles' shed smoking a joint casually. He looked back at Ricky who was waiting for the joint than inhaled with the same wheezy delight he had known for most of his life.

"Which means we buy the amusement park..and are free and clear...hey Bubs why's Randy keep lurking around like that? You talked to him didn't you? Is he after some fuckin cheeseburger burglery with Ronass McDonald?" Ricky coughed.

"He said some greasy guy paid him to investigate something….he was drunk...said he thought he was in the mob.."

"In the fuckin' mashed potato mob? He's fucked...on the liquor.." Ricky passed it to Bubbles who took a hit looking unsure if he agreed or not.

"As long as we keep out of jail and keep everyone off our trail...they can't stop us once we get that land bought and the equipment and rides with it." Julian said watching as Randy walked by in black pants with a black cape on as though he were trying to sneak by unseen as he moved slowly.

"Should have got a cape for the gut greasy ninja!" Bubbles called out laughing.

Francis had seen her lawyer and given him a copy of the documents. She kept the original herself; convinced anything could happen. She had agreed to go to the park with Lucy and Trinity and watched as Layla cooed in the sandbox over Mo as though she had never seen a little boy before.

"It's so nice having you in the park...Ricky said you're going to get a shit ton when you get your divorce.." Lucy said sipping what Francis smelled was a vodka/juice mix.

"Well...enough to be comfortable...not really a shit ton.."

Trinity cleared her throat obviously seeing how Francis squirmed under the attention and looked back at her with a small smile. "I bet being married to a music producer meant you got to party a lot.."

"I guess….gets old...although I'd kill for some really good wine right about now.." Francis looked back at Lucy. "I can't believe how little you've aged...after having kids.."

"Yeah….well you don't look like a weird little boy anymore...you know what? We should celebrate you getting all divorced and rich and everything...we could throw a party huh Trin? I'm sure we could get some kind of decent alcohol and Rick can always find some hash or smoke.."

"Oh yeah Mom that's a great idea….I mean Barb is totally cool with watching Mo I'm sure she would keep Layla...you can meet Jacob and it'll be really nice.."

Francis looked at the other two women nervously. It did sound….well it sounded like celebrating a victory she didn't have yet. Still...her lawyer had said if she could get the papers she had described there was almost no chance he could even drag it out an extra month if he begged and got hit by a truck. She pictured Angelo hit by a truck and forced her mind back to looking at the other two women.

"You know what..that actually sounds nice...but I mean nothing too...crazy right?"

"In Sunnyvale? No way it'll be completely cool.." Lucy smiled a slight hiccup erupting from her mouth as the smell of alcohol swerved over to Francis. She breathed out and looked back as Layla made faces at Mo' the two of them giggling loudly. She couldn't let anything else cross her mind except a party. It would be nice...and erasing her past...perhaps she could erase the party where she had felt like absolute shit. She wasn't a stupid teenage girl anymore….

Barb practically jumped at the idea of watching Mo' and Layla. Francis had thought the week before the party it was nothing to worry about. She had packed Layla her overnight bag; left Barb the number of her brother in case of an emergency if she couldn't find Francis (which was so unlikely but better than having to call any of her daughter's paternal family). She had thought nothing of it when Trinity came over and borrowed a dress she had worn to a club opening a year before her daughter was born. Barb took the kids for the night cooing as Layla sang her a song from the radio and complimented her pretty hair. It wasn't until Trinity finished her hair and she saw her own reflection that it sunk in. The way the black tanktop clung to her body; the knee length plaid skirt and the leather jacket….her hair falling around her face so easily. She did not look like an adrognious little girl...she looked like the beautiful woman she had wanted and tried to be. She hadn't felt that even as her husband's beautiful arm candy. She hadn't as an awkward teenager at a party...but here with freedom before her she felt real.

"They're setting up outside.." Trinity said once she finished her make up. Francis smiled slightly and looked back.

"Than let's do this…"

"If Lahey comes around will you throw a bottle? That'd be so fuckin awesome….Dad used to tell that story everytime you came over remember?"

"Let's hope this party doesn't get quite that insane.." Francis laughed but worried as she said it she was hoping for more than she could. She wanted the attention of one person...and that was it..and even then she wasn't sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Jacob you fucking idiot what are you doing?! I said to put that table over there! My fuck my leg.." Ricky's voice was all Francis could hear as she left her bedroom and followed Trinity. Music began and as she moved onto her front door and opened it she was surprised by the amount of people. She had let Lucy and Trinity do most everything...after all she had basically been discussing plans with her lawyer and making emergency copies whenever she feared something could go wrong. She had even offered Randy a weekend spa gift card mentioning that she felt guilty for upsetting Mr. Lahey as a kid. The attempt had been...basically she trying to safety net her world. Which made the party feel all the more necessary when she spotted Julian. Her mind begged him to look at her...to see her somehow like she had finally felt. She was free..she was her own person she could do anything...She thought about approaching him but instead ended up being drug back with Trinity who seemed to feel it necessary to save Jacob from her father's wrath.

"Hey Dad can I borrow Jacob? Francis wanted to apologize for the other day.." Trinity said as her husband was ordered to move the table again.

"Sure Trin..wicked fuckin party Francis.." Ricky ruffled the woman's hair as she walked by and she rolled her eyes.

"Did you really knock Lahey out with a bottle when you were a kid?" Jacob said jumping to ask questions.

* * *

Julian did look at Francis. He had uncharacteristically almost dropped his drink at the sight of her. It was odd...he had always seen her the same. She had been a lanky teenage girl..glasses and frizzy hair. He had seen her as an unfortunate kid who ended up spending half her summer with Ricky babysitting high as fuck. He thought about that party...the way she had looked at him with wide green eyes full of tears. She stood there laughing at something Trinity said; her hair in waves down the back of her jacket and her form more a woman than a kid he had saved from a party.

"I'm going to ask Frankie to dance…" Bubbles said confidently as he took another drink of the liquor resting against Francis's porch. He than watched as another guy came and talked to her than leaned back obviously disheartened. "Maybe I'll wait.."

"Hey Bubs you should play guitar..chicks dig that...look at that guy with the stupid voice..he got tons of ass.." Ricky had appeared; one of his famous six paper joints in hands. He took a deep inhale; watching as Bubbles ran off for his guitar from his shed. Ricky looked back at Francis with a nod. "She did grow nice tits.."

"Show some respect..she's our business partner.." Julian said taking a drink from his glass although his eyes remained on her as she shooed the man away turning back to laugh with Trinity. She light a cigarette and looked back at them giving a slight wave and smile before turning back to Trinity. "Plus she's hangin out with Trin.."

"Trinity thinks she's cool as shit….she said she's gonna teach Jacob how to cook or some shit.." Ricky offered the joint to Julian who took a hit than another and handed it back.

"Truth or dare is for kids Jacob.." Trinity, Jacob and Francis stood watching the others sharing a large bottle of vodka and a joint that circled their discussion.

"No it's cool Trin..go ahead and go first.." Francis eyed Julian talking to a shapely redhead who was hanging off of him. She had figured Trinity would be the one person she hung out with and though slow Jacob meant well from what his wife said. Who cared if they played teenage games; it was a party and obviously the outfit had not done what she fantasized. She looked back at Jacob who grinned.

"Truth or dare Francis?"

"It's Frankie...and Truth. I'm too old for dares..or too drunk.."

Trinity put a hand up to Jacob who silenced looking disappointed as his wife stole his game. She looked around then back to Francis handing her the joint. "So, was mom right you had a thing for my Dad?"

Francis nearly dropped her cigarette and the joint laughing. "Fuck off..never. He was like a weird uncle..I mean..Christ no offense but apart from how to roll a joint I don't remember half the things he says.."

Trinity took a drink shrugging. "Mom seemed to think so..that and you like Julian.."

Francis took a drag of her cigarette and took the bottle from Trinity and gave it to Jacob. "Hey can you get some more? Than I'll dare you to do something fuckin bad ass when you come back.."

The young man disappeared in a flash. Francis exhaled smoke and looked at Trinity. "Wanna hear the truth about that part?" 

* * *

The party had attracted most of the trailer park and several 'friends of friends'. The air hung with pot and alcohol in a way that Ricky commented it hadn't been "Lahey-poofed" since they were in their early twenties. Julian talked with several girls, and finally as he found Francis on her own standing on the porch he was cut off...immediately.

"Frankie I got my guitar and I wanted to play for you!" Bubbles appeared having gotten a few more drinks in him and whatever else had floated the party. Francis laughed and nodded inhaling from her cigarette.

"Finally some decent music...let me hear it Bubs.." Her laugh caught the glint in his eye and Bubbles began playing 'Closer to the Heart' by Rush and she listened intently despite the sound of someone's mp3 player than someone's phone in a cycle of songs from all genres. Ricky came up and clapped Bubbles on the back handing him a joint impressed and baked beyond reason. It was impressive; and the change to live turned many from the party to beg Bubbles into another song. He was distracted...and it was the moment that Julian had waited for. He watched as a young woman begged to hear the Beatles and he fumbled with his guitar finding the chord.

"Frankie..can I talk to you..somewhere quieter?" Frankie seemed surprised at his request; and then with a small nod tilted her head to the door which she had been half guarding from intruders. The bass was still pounding, but her own laptop emitted music from the coffee table. He looked at it as he was spinning his drink. She looked at him a moment than exhaled; her cigarette a bright light in her dim living room.

"It's Damien Rice…" She breathed out.

"What?"

"It's called I Remember..the 's what it's called..."

Julian looked at her and she nervously giggled turning to pour herself a shot from her counter. "Sorry I'm kind of fucked...is everything like..okay?" He watched as she took the shot then turned removing her leather jacket.

"Frankie…" He said her name and she turned her eyes wide. He felt stupid; when had Julian ever been so lost for words before? He'd dated dozens of women why did he feel stupid enough to just say her name like that and nothing else just..

"You wanna hear something funny?" She didn't wait for a response as she walked past him closing the door. She locked it her hair falling into her face. "I was telling Trinity...about this party I went to as a teenager..and how..I was terrified something was going to happen to me..something awful...than you were there….and I realized.."

Julian put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him, her eyes looking up into his. She smoothed a hand down the side of his face; and he could feel a tremble there as though she were worried she had spoken too much. "I want you Frankie...I want to be with you.." He finally spoke.

His words hung there; and she remained frozen staring at him her eyes searching his. "Fuck..I was going to tell you I'm in love with you..I built up a lot of courage for that shit Julian..."

He laughed at her words and put his glass down on a side table and put his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. He kissed her mouth, and there a fifteen year old girl finally got her wish more than a decade later…

* * *

Bubbles had lost Francis. The party had been waves of enthusiasm for one thing after another and his guitar had been one of them. Ricky had begun a game of beer pong with some guys and a few hot girls. He had been determined to dance with Francis and once he made it to Ricky he looked back around but still no luck.

"Where the hell did Frankie go?" Bubbles repeated until Ricky blew out some smoke from his joint putting it down to pick up a ping pong ball.

"Bubs, there are a dozen girls around here...pick a different one. Julian said we should leave her alone cause we're bus partners.." Ricky missed and yelled fuck beneath his breath taking another shot from the bottle by his feet. "Where is Julian? He had the rest of my hash.."

"Hey I've got to piss and Francis locked the door.." Jacob whined from near the table where the food was nearly gone and the alcohol two thirds lost to the laughing drunken party goers. "She dared me to drink all that beer and I'm gonna piss myself.."

"She was going to bed remember Jacob.." Trinity said loudly. "We should see where Julian went..or get you somewhere to pee.."

"See Bubs...Julian is the one missing.." Ricky walked after his daughter and Jacob handing his son in law the joint. Jacob swelled with pride although he was still dancing as though he would piss himself. "Jacob fuckin ten beers in a row..that fuckin rules.."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Francis' phone rang. It rang again. The young woman felt the wave of a hangover but somehow it wasn't what she felt it should have been. She felt the warmth of an arm over her middle and sat up quickly. Julian was asleep beside her, his tumbler of alcohol and coke on the nightstand. She felt her heart pounding her chest as she felt the night before rush over her. Than the phone rang again. She saw from her clock it was only ten am. She slipped from her bed careful to let Julian sleep. He remained still and she went to the living room and answered the accursed phone.

"Yeah?"

"Is Julian still there with you? Dad and Bubbles are looking for him.." Trinity's voice sounded quite like she was whispering.

"Fuck..yeah just..tell them I sent him to talk to my lawyer..or something..fuck does everyone know?"

"No; Jacob almost got you caught but I smoothed things over..I went ahead and got Layla and Mo' they're watching tv here at our trailer. I can keep her if you want.."

Francis listened to the trailer and it's relative silence and put the receiver to her ear. "Yeah; God you can keep the dress and the heeled boots.."

"Seriously? Frankie you are the best..I'll keep them busy just come whenever.."

Francis put her phone down and went back to the bedroom. She had his shirt on and her panties..she felt embarrassed as she looked at his shirtless form. She sat back on the bed and he opened an eye watching her.

"Sorry..I didn't mean to wake you.."

"I was awake.."

She laid down next to him, resting her head on his chest. Despite the hangover she felt content and warm. She didn't speak; just listened to his breathing as she stared at her ceiling. She was relieved that for once she felt ahead. Felt in control of her life...than the door was being knocked on. Hard and loud..

"I'll get it.." Julian sat up but Frankie shook her head quickly.

"No; I really don't want...it's just better you wait here please please..I just.."

"Yeah I get it…you should put pants on.."

Frankie felt her face warm and he smirked as she removed his shirt and threw it at him then put her own on. The knocking continued and as she opened the door she instantly fell to her knees as a gunshot went off.

"I asked who the fuck you are..you can't just creep around people's trailers!" Ricky's voice seemed a dozen times louder with her hangover and she looked up to see of all people her ex husband his bodyguard pointing a gun at Ricky who was pointing his own back. She heard a window somewhere in her trailer open and assumed Julian was seeing what was happening or making his getaway.

"Ricky put the gun down.." Frankie called out. "It's just my ex husband.."

"This is where you are going to raise our daughter? Fuck; my mother was right...trash down to the core under those tight jeans.." Angelo walked up the porch and lit a cigarette from her pack that had been left on the railing. He breathed inhaling as he eyed her with a silence that made her want to scream. He looked the same; long brown hair and steely cold eyes. He was wearing a grey suit and looked around with the judgemental glance she was too familiar with.

"The fuck are you even doing here?" Frankie watched as the bodyguard and Ricky remained staring at each other than back to her ex impatiently. She felt nothing but concerned with the set up of events that had pressed hard upon her hangover.

"Just trying to figure out how the fuck you're brave enough to try to take that much in our divorce..I'll bring up every stupid moment and mistake in your life...three thousand and partial custody,."

Frankie took the cigarette from his mouth and within seconds the gun was pointed at her and she heard Julian yell to put the gun down. She inhaled, then looked up at her ex with a slight smile. "You don't know half the stuff about me I know about you..and unlike the stupid little girls you had blowing you...I noticed everything. I suggest you fuck off...and settle this before you piss me off and I ask for the house too...although no amount of bleach could clean up the shit you've done there..."

Angelo lifted his hand a moment and Frankie kept her eyes on it as his other ashing the cigarette as she seemed to wait for the inevitable. Instead he walked down the steps and towards the town car parked blocking her jeep in. He stared at Julian and Ricky; than back to Frankie who lit a cigarette nervously her eyes remaining on him. "Well; before I go which one of you is fucking my wife? Or is it both of you…"

"Just let me fuckin shoot this cockgobbler once Francis.." Ricky called out and the bodyguard immediately shot grazing Ricky's leg as he fell over echoing streams of curses and angry comments. The sight was alarming and yet no one but Ricky seemed really that concerned at first.

"Let's go..I've got dinner plans.." Angelo said climbing into the car. Once the town car had pulled away Frankie ran out to look at Ricky's leg as he repeated several curses.

"Rick what were you doing out here?" Julian asked as the young woman ran her fingers around the material of his jeans examining the wound. It was indeed a graze but she still felt guilty...but not enough to forget he had been the one to speak. She had suspected Angelo had his bodyguard do much more than that for a lot less...and had heard enough to know it was true.

"I fuckin was looking for you..plus to check on the plants and that car pulled up and I thought it was the fuckin drug cops or something...that stupid fucker...you should have let me shoot him.."

"Trust me...we got out of there better than we could have.." She murmured too aware of how close it could have been. The fact that Julian had slipped from her bedroom that well was even better...Angelo could suspect she was sleeping with every male in the trailer park and have no clue enough to prosecute him. She looked around than motioned inside. "Let's go in before someone else comes and further irritates my already weird morning.."

They all went inside and she thought to herself that she wished more than anything that she had clung longer to the moment she had laid there beside Julian. What would she have even said? Did he regret what had happened? She couldn't imagine asking him about anything close to that. She followed them and watched as Ricky threw himself into a spot on her couch examining his leg. She got under the sink and pulled out a first aid kit pouring alcohol on the wound and bandaging it with the soundtrack of Ricky and a line of cock themed curses.

"It's good you were here Julian..I couldn't find you anywhere...Bubs got pretty fucked off last night.." Ricky's words made it harder for her to focus anywhere but to the injury beside his knee. Julian's gaze tried to find her's but instead he just picked up the glass on her side table following to the counter as he poured himself his usual drink as casually as possible.

"Couldn't sleep...than I was getting some papers to her lawyer for Frankie...have you checked on Bubs this morning? I should go check on him.."

"Wait and let me check on the fucking plants...he said he was going for some carts...he broke a guitar string the other day.." Ricky looked his leg over than breathed out. "Thanks Francis..I'll be just a minute.." He retreated to the back basement entrance and began to go down into the basement where the plants were kept. It left Julian and Frankie alone...both of them avoiding glancing too long at the other until Ricky could be heard distantly talking to the plants there.

"My usual glass is in the bedroom.." He murmured the words quietly as he looked out her kitchen window.

"I could bring it to you later?"

He was silent and water could be heard being poured on the plants in the spray system. Francis wished nothing more than to make him remain there until she could find some courage. He seemed to find it before she could. "I could come get it tonight…"

"Layla goes to bed early….and..it would be nice.." Nice?! What the hell did she bother..say nice?! Sexy? Completing? Exactly what she waited for years for?! It made her chest pound harder as he leaned over and kissed her gently. The gentle kiss deepened and she thought she might fall over but instead the sound of feet on a ladder broke it and before Ricky could release another 'fuck' from his injury he had backed away from her and took another long drink.

* * *

Bubbles had spent the morning collecting carts. The majority of which were not carts that were of any real good. It was a pain in the ass moving them but it kept his mind off Francis's disappearance. He had smoked and drank himself into oblivion...and then woken with nothing but self loathing. He had driven himself up..prepared to show off and reveal his guitar playing as a lead in...for what? She had disappeared like smoke…

"BUBS!" He looked up as Ricky walked over a bloody bandage around his leg and a rip in his pants. It wasn't altogether a strange sight but he was sure that when he had last seen him the night before. Julian followed close beside him and further behind was Francis although she seemed to be lost in thought.

"You shoot yourself again Ricky?!"

"Fuckin Francis's husband's lizard cocked bodyguard shot me…"

"Are you okay Francis?" Bubbles dashed over but the young woman just smiled and laughed shaking her head.

"Apart from being angry as fuck over the fact he's such an idiot...and the lovely hangover I'm fine..I'm just on my way to Trinity's to pick up Layla than drag myself back home and check my email...if he showed up that probably means the lawyer stuff will be a little easier or he's scared.." She did feel optimistic as she dwelled on that.

"I could come over and make you some spaghetti once I get these carts home...for all of us.." Bubbles hardly meant the last words but he had thought for a moment Julian had looked at him strangely. There was a noise like a shutter and they all looked around. It took Ricky moments before he had pulled out his gun pointed it at where the noise had come from. There was Randy hiding behind a large planter like a gut shaped shadow.

"Randy what the hell are you doing? Are you taking pictures of me for Lahey or something?!" Julian's voice startled the man and he stood up casually retreating himself to a normal stance.

"I was just appreciating the flowers guys...nothing but taking some time to stretch my legs…"

"You can stretch that gut from here to the other side of Canada and still have more waiting.." He grinned slightly as Ricky tilted the gun. "We could have a greasy oil spill with one pop.."

"Lay off him...Randy keep the fuck away from us...go back to your weird greasy job.." He took off with a strange half casual jogging walk. It was a bizarre moment but it was easily shaken off as they moved in together to walk.

* * *

Francis had spent most of her life expecting that when she left Angelo...if being the bigger question for quite some time..if she would have anything close to a family. It was a strange thought as she watched Bubbles preparing spaghetti on her stove..and Ricky talking to Layla the two of them outside as he showed off his 'fight moves' and the child laughed and watched excitedly. Julian was looking over the plans for their amusement park as he sipped his drink. She wished she could soak the strange moment in but it was hard to focus too hard on that with the smell of Julian's cologne from the other side of couch.

"Ricky-Elvis," The name had been Layla's only attempt at correcting her theory of who he was. It was amusing but she was determined to speak to him as she repeated it again.

"Yeah Layla?"

"Ricky-Elvis...why was that man taking pictures of me earlier?"

"Who was taking pictures of you?"

"That man with no shirt and the hairy belly…" The words seemed to catch all of their attention and Francis jumped up and walked over to her daughter.

"He was taking pictures?"

"Yeah.."

"That's Randy's greasy job! He wasn't full of shit." Bubbles repeated and the young woman looked frantically around as if terrified.

"We've got to get whatever that fat greasy cheeseburgler has…"


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't see why I have to distract the greasy bastard.." Bubbles groaned as Julian explained his plan of action. He really didn't….fifteen minutes before he had been planning how to get the others to leave or at least to see if Francis liked his spaghetti. Instead; he was to go distract Randy by inviting him out for a burger under the pretense of trying to smuggle some smoke into the park and splitting it with him. There was no stupider plan….in what world was Randy worth trusting? Still; it provided time for a break in and examination of what pictures he had procured around the park.

"I feel badly that you all want to do that….if you're worried Bubbles I could.." Francis was cut off immediately by Julian.

"No; if your ex husband is using Randy he could just use the distraction against you. Bubbles is the one who Randy at least trusts out of us...you'll just wait here with Layla and we'll be back with the pictures in no time." The young woman was surprised by the passion in his words but he wasn't wrong. She had just felt guilty...especially from the night before when she had ditched the blonde at the party. He seemed to have puffed himself up behind his glasses as she looked back at him.

"Don't fuck this up Ricky.." Bubbles said quite serious as he turned the stove off and mixed the spaghetti he had started with the sauce. Ricky jumped up cursing as he reput weight onto the grazed knee that had been hurt earlier.

"If anyone will Julian will...I've been breaking into places since I was Mo's age.." He had hesitated a moment to be sure the young girl had remained in her room. It did do something for him to be admired by a kid; it often had. Layla had remained in her room distracted by the toys she had found renewed interest in once assured that she could play with Mo' and Trinity again soon. She had enjoyed the surprise visit and another child and the attention.

"Look no one's fucking up. We slip in...Lahey's still on that stupid trip isn't he? In and out...nothing can go wrong." Julian took another sip and met eyes with Francis only a moment before she began to feign interest in the screen door. She felt if she stared too long it would be easy for the others to tell...and whatever any of it meant she couldn't risk letting herself be injured in the process. Layla depended on her...and this was all to the end of her freedom and half of the life she had been injured in. She perked up looking back over to the food smiling as if she couldn't look away. "Oh how wonderful Bubs...I can't wait to have some.."

* * *

The spaghetti had been half eaten and evening soaked in. Bubbles left on the errand of finding Randy...and Ricky and Julian prepared to break into his place and reclaim his evidence. It took only a half hour before Randy followed the promise of a cheeseburger out of the park...and the two broke in with little effort. Julian looked around while Ricky tore through whatever he found pocketing change and a few bags of jerky hidden in a box marked 'Diet Snacks'. Julian opened some drawers finding one with a cellphone hidden beneath some papers. He turned it on thumbing through the pictures. There were several of Layla and Francis at the grocery store, gas station, and several of her talking to he and the boys on her porch. He continued and saw a few from the party a few nights before. He stopped and looked at the zoomed in view of Francis leading him inside her trailer.

"Is that it? There's some note on his fridge to meet 'mob boss' at the park tomorrow morning…" Ricky's voice pulled him back and Julian nodded staring at the phone in his hand than checked the messengers on it. "Tomorrow must have been the day he was trading them.."

"Fuck...tell me we can just toss this shit..fucking Lahey in a negligee.." Ricky had looked at a digital camera and instantly dropped it although the screen continued reflecting the creating image of Ricky's soon nightmares. Julian pocketed the phone and grabbed the camera.

"Randy's not smart enough to back anything up without Lahey..and I doubt he knows much...I think this is it.." Julian led the way out relieved there was no sign of anyone. They walked behind the trailers careful to avoid much.

"Greasy wonder is going to be pissed we stole his shit on Francis…" Ricky began lighting a joint as they walked. He looked at Julian who was sipping his drink. "Are we just giving this to Francis or should we burn it ourselves…"

It was a clever point. Julian could remove the evidence fairly quickly...but he thought of that picture and then shrugged taking a small sip. "We could use the Lahey porn as blackmail someday..could be useful."

"I'm not the one hiding that shit.." Ricky took another hit watching as they walked touching his gun for a moment than he looked at the other man. "Francis is lucky they were stupid enough to choose Randy as a spy..I bet those pictures are all of cheeseburgers or off focuses.."

"Frankie needs to rush her lawyer...we're lucky we took what we did now.." Julian's words made Ricky grin.

"We're lucky...because you're like Bubbles and want to bang her?"

"Shut the fuck up Rick.."

"Come on Julian..Francis is hot...besides you said it already we're bus partners...getting the money to quit this shit and just get high...Frankie'll probably sell the trailer once it's finished. I mean her house was like nicer than a museum right?" Ricky laughed and coughed not paying attention as Julian's face seemed to contort than switch emotions at once. It did make sense..

* * *

"You guys made it just in time..I reheated the spaghetti leftovers and made some garlic bread.." Francis had been on her porch when the two men arrived. Julian fingered the phone in his pocket than seemed to forget it and handed her the camera.

"Don't look..we may need some other photos in there for leverage someday.." Julian began and Ricky walked up the stairs offering the woman a joint. She took a hit and he continued himself.

"You'll go blind...I need to smoke more..but that smells good..Bubbles call yet?"

Francis tried to meet eyes with Julian but he walked inside without giving her the chance. She had taken the camera and thumbed the off button quickly noticing something was there and not wanting to know what Randy's sex life could even possibly look like. They all went in and Julian sat on the couch.

"Yeah..on his way is what he said a bit ago..said Randy ate a shit ton of burgers than got all weird saying he'd 'think' about the dope thing. It was a clever plan…" She made the plates out while Ricky found a seat and took the plate offered.

"Idiot...cheeseburgers for brains.." Ricky took a bite than another. "Is Layla asleep? I have some jerky I was gonna give her.."

"Yeah..she's pretty tired from all the excitement..party and playing with Mo...so I hope it wasn't too hard getting those photos.." She carried the plate to Julian her eyes never leaving the garlic bread on it. She stood back up and made another plate for Bubbles than herself. "I'm sure she'll love it tomorrow."

She stopped herself as her phone began to go off and looked at the screen. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah...got to see my lawyer tomorrow...maybe this shit'll work out easier than I thought." She looked outside as Bubbles began to walk into the yard. A settlement...the money and security that she needed for her daughter. If anything...would it change this? The fun she'd had with the three she had known so long? She tucked her phone into her pocket and handed Bubbles a plate as he came inside. "Hey Bubs…"

"Greasy...greasy...he hugged me...I've got to go shower after I eat or I'll get the cats as slimy as Randy.."

"We managed to get everything free and clear from Randy's though...clean break in.." Ricky took a long drag and finished his piece of garlic bread. "Fuck...I should go and take Mo' his jerky...you want to go get some liquor Julian?"

"I have plenty at my place...I'll just finish eating than I'll probably go home and get some sleep. Randy'll probably be sneaking around and figure out someone slipped into his place." He took a drink from his glass and Francis met eyes with him a moment her heart pounding as she looked back at Bubbles who was hesitating as he touched his skin disgusted by the layer of greasiness.

"Why don't we all meet back here tomorrow evening...I'll make some dinner for us all...you invite Trin and Jacob..it'll be nice. You can bring a cat or two Bubbles..Layla'll adore it." The huge eyed man seemed to have perked up and nodded.

"I can finish playing guitar for you…" He seemed to perk up than replaced the plate he had eaten from into her sink. "I'll go start degreasing...I feel like a penguin in an oil patch or something.."

"Why would penguins be in oil they don't even have cars.." Ricky got up coughing into his hand as Bubbles began to explain as they walked out. The sound of their discussion as they walked away from the trailer seemed to echo between the last two adults in the house. Francis walked over and sat by Julian. He pulled the phone out handing it to her.

"Took this from Randy's trailer.." She turned it on pulling up the pictures. She glanced through them stopping on the same one he had stopped at. She had assumed then it was business...well in the alcohol induced perception it seemed like that. She closed it and turned the service off. "I'll put them onto my laptop than dispose of the phone tomorrow when we all eat...start a fire in a barrell."

"Frankie...I was..thinking when we get this amusement park opened.." He stopped as she glanced back at him. It seemed far away...the retirement plan...the park...even the shit that involved breaking into Randy's trailer. It was something he'd have sent Jacob and Ricky to do a dozen times...but here that felt unnecessary. He smoothed his hand down the side of her face and then the two began to kiss. She slid herself onto his lap and as hands touched skin...as the two seemed safe from the chaos of the park the pair of eyes watching them did not share their enjoyment of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

"Did you sleep at all.." Francis woke up and noticed Julian was awake. The third round of the night before had ended in her falling asleep while he said he wanted to some more before going to bed. It was strange and she felt more unnerved he was up before her.

"Just thinking about the amusement park...sorry.."

"Don't be…" She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair listening as Layla announced she was getting cereal. Francis looked back at the man beside her as she called out that she would be there in a few minutes. What did she even know about Julian? Was this even worth it to him...doing this with her? Would they get the amusement park and she'd be...well not as bad off as it could be but…

"Hey...everything's fine. You want me to go.." He rubbed her shoulder and she looked back at him smiling despite herself.

"Um...I don't know...I really don't want you to leave.." It sounded childish as the words came out and he sat up putting an arm around her waist. The other seemed to stir his glass as he sipped carefully on it. She looked back at him and they kissed again his fingers trailing her stomach.

"Than I won't…" It was simple. Why the hell did everything sound so nice and simple? She rested her forehead against his neck the coke and rum scent of him was comforting against everything else. Layla called out again and she pulled from the warmth of his arms.

"I'll be back in a few minutes.." She smiled and pulled her robe over her panties and t-shirt carefully finding the living room. Layla had already turned on the television and didn't pay her mother much mind as she stared at it. Francis poured some milk and cereal into a bowl and placed it before her rubbing her neck. The child seemed content and the woman walked back to the bedroom shutting the door behind her.

Julian was still there in the bed and she watched him as she crawled back to her spot. He put his arm around her and she rested against him content. "I've got to go to meet my lawyer at some point today...fucking hell I just want to be done with this shit.."

"Without Randy's surveillance pictures and the papers we stole.."

"I'm ahead. For now. He's insane...the sooner he signs a settlement with me the safer I'll feel. You saw yesterday...that was the calmest I've seen him in a while. I was scared I'd get you and Ricky hurt then.."

"Ricky gets shot pretty often...that graze didn't even phase him. This'll be simple. I'll go with you if you want.."

She looked back at him surprised at the comfort she found in the idea of him joining her. She heard Layla's voice singing along with her movie. She was quite relieved that the morning had not rolled out as it had their last morning after...the sound of shotguns had rushed her consideration of how things were going or..whatever was happening. Was this just two people stealing away for sex...or was there something between things? She looked back up at her ceiling making a sighing noise. "I would like that…"

"So how'd it happen?"

"What?"

"You and that asshole…"

Francis laughed closing her eyes. She could see it all unfold all over again. She had been stupid...young and laughing in a karaoke bar near her apartment. Bartending and singing...it had been the past times of a silly heartbroken girl. She had wanted nothing more than to feel special..different than she had before graduating with her year 12. Then he came in...and BAM…

"I worked at a karaoke bar….lived in an apartment a block from there. He came inside as a joke with some friends...they'd gotten into it with some guy at a club who had left the label they were trying to start. I was pouring drinks...he came over with some stupid line…" She stopped and shrugged not wanting to recall that point. She wished she could drink away the entire years she spent with him. He had come off as a nice guy that loved music...and now she knew he was a monster that found power and exploited it as far and as hard as he could. She smoothed her fingers down his chest looking back over at him. "I was stupid...he made me feel cool and special...and I fell for it...than the money came in...fast. Stupidly fast. We had a life I never imagined...and then...he became lost to me. Lost in power and money.."

"Money doesn't make everyone assholes..." Francis laughed and laid atop him stroking careful fingers through his hair. It felt strange, speaking aloud thoughts she had shared with no one but her lawyer. Speaking to someone how stupid she had been...waiting until it was..

"What did he call power?"

Francis stopped and rolled off Julian and sat up holding the blanket to her. She wished then to be either fully clothed or naked. Either would have provoked more than her current clothing. "Power..is a decision men make to hurt or hold their own stupid choices over others...it's the ability to make things...people...other people's ideas disappear because they might affect their own."

She could hear knocking and Ricky's voice loud and obnoxious calling for her and Layla's cheer of delight. She sat up searching for clothes as she rose throwing them onto her. "Fucking Ricky...I'll get the door.."

"And let everyone know we're.." There. The catch 22. Sex or more? Fling or dating? It was too much as she stared in her mirror pulling her hair into a ponytail frizz and all.

"They'll figure it out sooner or later..I mean I can go out the window again if you.."

"Fuck I just want to be secure in this before anyone knows...make things simpler for me with this divorce.."

"Francis! Julian someone open up!"

The young woman froze looking back at Julian who had replaced his shirt and jeans and had already picked up his drink looking as surprised as she was. "Cats out of the fuckin' bag now.."

Julian walked to the door and opened it. Layla ran past him squealing Ricky's name. He picked up the girl who hugged him and looked back at Julian. "Bus partners huh.."

"Let's bring this inside the trailer...I'd rather this not become the trailer park's late night conversations.."

They all sat in the living room until Layla ran to find a toy to show before Ricky in near silence. Francis rubbed her wrist nervously as Julian and Ricky kept exchanging looks. The free moment had popped. "Look; all we should focus on right now is that we not make a big deal out of this."

"Not make a big deal? Bubs is gonna be fucked over this.."

"No one is fucked over anything...Frankie and I.."

"Are just friends. It just happened no big deal.." Frankie wished as the words slipped from her mouth she could pull them back in. No big deal. Why had she said that? She had just pictured Bubbles upset and than the fear that..his answer would have been harsher than her own. It hardly mattered...time sped up.

"Ricky Elvis look at this pony! He has blue hair and you can comb it.." The echoes of her daughter cut the silence back. She grabbed her cellphone nervously rubbing her fingers across the case as Ricky tried to guess the name of the pony (her favorite of which was Zorro). She couldn't look at Julian and than was distracted as her phone screen lit up.

"Shit...my lawyer said that we're meeting up tonight….with my ex…"

"We'll go along! Ricky I've been looking for you and Julian...I followed the cheeseburgler!"


	10. Chapter 10

Bubbles' presence made the room feel strangely awake. There was no telling from his expression he had been there the seconds earlier to catch the gist of Francis explaining Julian's...visit and Ricky had looked up to him still holding the pony casually. "Is he trying to work for cheeseburgers again?"

"He met up with some guys downtown...he didn't have the pictures and they were mad as fuck...greasy looking guys in a black SUV.."

Francis could picture the men he spoke about too well. It was her ex husband's MO completely and she felt relieved all over again that Julian and Ricky had stolen them away. There was nothing too incriminating...she thought of the picture of herself with Julian leading him into the trailer. It now was at least to them what she hadn't wanted it to remain. A quick bang or two...than what? She had sealed her own shit on that..

Julian's glance fell on her but she looked back to her phone and the text. Had she won? Victory...it had felt far away and the odds so slim.. "Are you meeting at a lawyers or.."

"Nah it'd be too reasonable. It's at one of his clubs...the better secured one if I assume right.." She paused a moment than shrugged. "But seriously..I'll be there and so will my lawyer I doubt I'll need back up.."

Bubbles instantly perked up. "I saw these guys...it could get greasy lawyer or not! Just let me go with you.."

There was a moment where Julian looked at Bubbles his chest puffed out obviously eager to be helpful. He was right...there was a greasy element to meeting at a club. He looked at Ricky and thought of the near wild shootout that had almost occurred the last morning he had woken at Frankie's. Ricky however….he was not going to be a good tag along to the mess. He looked at Layla who was still explaining the history of her pony toys when it occurred to him.

"I'll go too….and just for security's sake Rick why don't you stay here and keep an eye on the plants and Layla….can't leave the place open for Randy or someone to stumble in and fuck things up right?"

Ricky looked back his hand mid swipe of the tiny brush onto the pony's hair. He seemed to be about to volunteer before Julian spoke than looked back at the little girl still rattling on about ponies. "Yeah...I'd be pretty pissed to find the plants gone and the place smelling like greasy burger sweat. Plus I could call Trin and invite her over with Mo…"

"That would make me feel so much better Ricky thank you. I'll return with some pepperoni and smokes for you." Francis still awkwardly avoided looking at anyone else. She truly wasn't sure what the meeting would be like...but Julian had solved the mental picture of Ricky's mouth getting everyone shot at in the middle of a crowded club. She looked down at her phone still rubbing the case as she breathed out. "Well….I'm stepping outside for a cigarette…"

Francis smoked her cigarette outside next to her car half pacing as she toyed with the stick between her fingers. Ricky wouldn't say anything now...but if he did what did she care? It was Julian she was sure who would...it wasn't as if she were still that awkward frizzy girl...but she wondered if even time could remove that role for her. She lit another one continuing her odd walk half waving at Corey as he went by her focus obviously on the night ahead.

Inside her trailer, Bubbles looked out the door at the pacing young woman. She seemed worried...but then he had been the one to volunteer himself to go to the very place he assumed the greasy henchmen he had seen would return to. "Maybe without the stuff Randy was greasing up for them he'll just give her the divorce…"

Julian didn't answer. Ricky looked up from the ponies as the little girl leapt into the hall looking for another to join the pile forming beside him on the couch. "If they're not meeting somewhere easier he could still have something greasy going on…"

"Ricky.." Julian looked up as if he had been asleep but his expression wasn't one that Bubbles immediately recognized. He took a drink from his glass shrugging after a moment. "The sooner this is done the sooner we get that land bought. Let's just hope this goes smoothly…you keep your eyes on her daughter and the plants and Bubs and I have whatever goes on taken care of…"

Bubbles puffed his chest out again nodding his head. He had failed to delight Francis with his guitar playing...but he had been through enough stupid shit antics with his friends he figured he could handle himself. Ricky started to pull something out of his pants and when he pulled the handle out Layla had turned the corner silently watching him. "Here Bubs..you might need.."

"RICKY I'M NOT TAKING THAT!" Bubbles hardly thought going in armed would be useful...he knew Julian would have one and he had never felt himself okay with carrying one around. "You keep it for the plants.."

"Daddy has lots of those." The voice made all three men dart their attention back to the little girl. She looked at it with an expression that seemed lost and reflective. "Lots of them...the red one was the one that he likes best..that's the one he got rid of when he.."

"Layla...I am sure you are ready for me to make some lunch aren't you.." Francis slid into the trailer almost instantly tossing her cigarette into the sink water as she gently led the little girl into the hall. "Chicken nuggets maybe? Fries? It'll be so yummy why don't you pick up your toys a little while I talk to our friends huh?"

* * *

Francis had worried most of the day about the intentions of meeting at the club. She did not discuss it any further...especially after Layla had almost spoken about a night she had hoped the young girl would have forgotten. How could she? Francis had poured herself into making lunch for everyone there, than insisting upon the young girl's nap than began to clean her car out while the men watched or alternated discussing the plants in her hidden basement. Julian and Bubbles went to feed his cats since Ricky was being dressed with a Batman mask from her daughter's trove of costumes. He walked outside for a cigarette and Francis leaned against her car staring at her burn barrel.

"Don't feel bad Francis...Julian's banged half the trailer park at least once...we all screw people we only drunkenly meant to..for some people it's just a phrase.." She had wanted advice from someone and she got a Rickyism. She looked back at him with the Batman mask slightly on his forehead and breathed out smoke dropping the butt to put it out.

"I'm just nervous about tonight….besides like you said...I'm surely not the first girl and I won't be the last.." Francis felt the same facade she had worn through her marriage raise as she brushed off the jeans she was wearing. "Well...guess I'll get dressed…"

* * *

"Why're you all quiet...did Ricky catch you like J-Roc with your.."

"Bubs for the hundredth time I'm fine."

"You're not fine you're yellin at me and I'm just checking on the kitties before a very serious mission...we're like Patrick.."

"I swear to God Bubs...you will stay with Ricky and watch plants if you finish that."

"Sensitive…" Bubbles wished for a moment he had Conky to continue the phrase but without a puppet his secondary thoughts were silent. He walked into his shed filling the food dishes patiently still aware that Julian seemed annoyed. "Francis hasn't said anything about me has she.."

There it was. Julian took another drink trying to decide how to answer his friend. He couldn't remove the echoes of Frankie's words...quickly covering up their encounter as if it were some shameful thing Ricky would do behind the pawn shop. She had said she was in love with him at the party...the way she had looked at him...fuck off. She was a lot younger..and perhaps it was just a stupid thing because she had once idolized him. Now it was easy to see the flaws...he had hoped to have found success by then and what did he have?

"Francis has been really busy keeping Ricky from teaching her daughter how to be an idiot..let's go back and get ready to go.."

* * *

"What about this one?" Francis emerged from her room and walked into the living room in a black dress with a plaid skirt attached that rested above her knees. "I haven't been to a club in a really...long time."

"Ricky Elvis and I don't like that one...do we?" Layla was sitting besides Ricky dressed in a tutu and mask her tone quite serious.

"It is a little…"

"It's little. And ugly."

"Ouch...who taught you to examine outfits?" Francis stuck her tongue out at the little girl and retreated into her room to change again.

"I don't even know why you're doing this...that guy was a cock rider…"

The dark haired woman dropped the dress she had tried on and put another one over, the white and green material clinging to her in shining colors. She could remember her ex husband commenting viciously as she had changed clothes a hundred times for the opening of the club they were going to. She could recall the red gun that Layla knew so well...the sound of the shot...the feel as she fell down…

"Because; I have my dignity to preserve. He's sure to have made things public and...we aren't taking my car. I've arranged for some friends to take us...and don't worry Ricky when we return they've already requested to buy something off you.." The Torrens sisters were always down to be part of some excitement..and they'd asked about Ricky describing his houndstooth shirt so well she knew immediately who he was. She smoothed down the material of the dress the silky material smoothing over her. She ran her fingers through her hair as she walked into the hall staring down as she fumbled her hair into a bun. "Okay what's the damage on this.."

"You look really fucking good…" The words came out of a voice she hadn't expected for a few more minutes and she looked up at Julian whose glass slipped slightly from his hand as he grabbed it with the other. He had his sunglasses on but from the expression she wondered how dark red her face had become at his words. She looked back at Layla who gave a thumbs up and had begun to look as if she were falling asleep.

"Well make sure that I see them when they're done...I sold them the same hash twice.."

"That sounds exactly like them.."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Torrens sisters gabbed on about the latest decorations of the club they were going to. Francis did not speak much just nodded as they talked. Bubbles sat in the back seat straightening than straightening again the long sleeved shirt he had on. Julian sat next to Francis sipping his drink without response to anything. They turned and the sister driving pared it waving to the valet waiting with a casual ease. "Thank fuck...I hate trying to park. It'll make it easier when we leave here...Francis don't worry Angelo will be thrilled to be done...several of his clients were disappointed at the rumors.."

"Rumors?" Francis heard Bubbles speak and looked at the second sister shaking her head. "I don't care….what good will rumors do me...I just want him to give up and let me go with what I deserve.."

"Babe if I were you..I'd take everything...but then you know me...one man at a time..it's a slow pace for girl living fast.." The second sister winked at Julian as she got out straightening the impossibly short skirt she was wearing. Francis opened her door and climbed out smoothing down the material of her dress well aware the bouncer had half fallen over to greet her. It was strange...familiar but different than what she had wanted. She smiled politely as she looked back waiting for the two men.

"Are they all with you Mrs. Simon?"

"Francis...fuck that Frankie. Call me Frankie okay Tony?" The man nodded immediately letting them inside ignoring the waiting dozens all talking quickly and excitedly. Julian took another drink of his glass as he walked well aware of the gun tucked into the back of his jeans. The place was huge in the former packing building. There were two visible floors of people all drinking and laughing with the echoes of a rap song bumping through. The Torrens sisters lagged behind gossiping with a couple other girls pointing at Francis as she moved by in excited whispers. It was easy there...at one time she could have spent days in the endless party of it all. It felt fraudulent...a cover story for a life that had soured. She breathed out nervously as she spotted a bouncer motioning back to the back stairs. Yes…

"The room we're going to has one exit..one entrance.." She leaned over close enough to whisper it to Julian trying hard not to get lost in that scent. He looked at her than she pulled away walking back to repeat the words to Bubbles.

"This isn't going to get.."

"I don't know Bubs...hard to tell where this could go.." Francis watched Julian stop as the bouncer motioned Francis forward. She walked with as much confidence as she could muster looking as the man motioned to them.

"Mrs. Simon I was told to only allow you and your lawyer.."

"Look James...I understand his orders I do...but do you really expect me to go in and expect this to go on without having someone to make sure I get out?" She leaned against the wall motioning up the stairs. "I have a little girl that needs me to come home without the bullshit preventing that.."

The man looked over at Julian than Bubbles a moment obviously considering it. He looked back to the woman and shrugged. "Seriously….I can think of ten guys that would have done this out of loyalty Mrs.."

"Loyalty is bought and sold pretty easily for him...and they're here as my friends." He looked back than shrugged motioning to someone near the entrance. She didn't move and he looked back to her than motioned his head to the stairs slightly.

"Well...whose to stop you if I go smoke..and it takes him a minute to get here huh?"

"Thank you.." She smiled with delight as the man left and she began up the stairs the two following after her. Bubbles was the first to the top and the muscled man there looked at him eyebrow raised than to Julian than to Francis. He seemed to be considering than shrugged and opened the door.

Inside was a large desk. The walls had posters of various musical artists many of which were signed. The music felt far away though the bass pounded through the walls a reminder of their location dull and pounding. Angelo was smoking at the desk with his lawyer beside him as well as another bodyguard who appeared to be watching out a small window. He looked out considering the customers but glanced at them than away.

"Where's Mr. Lewis?" She looked around for her lawyer shot down that he wasn't there. Her husband breathed out with an amused noise and motioned to the window.

"He stepped out with a lovely new artist I'm trying to sign….he's quite the ladies man...no wonder he agreed to play in this sham…" He looked over the papers before him breathing out smoke. "Fuck...you shoot to kill don't you Francis? Baby baby...if you had showed this kind of ability to fuck people over earlier you'd have made more use to me than smiling stupidly the last few years.."

"Don't talk to her like that you greasy bastard!" Bubbles' voice startled Angelo for a moment as he looked at who had cut him short with a laugh.

"Wow...just wow. I mean...seriously I thought you might come packing but...you choose...this to protect you?" He looked as if he were going to fall over as he laughed and the woman smacked her fist against the table.

"Look. If he helps me or not I can hire another lawyer...several if I wanted. You know what I know...the shit I can throw out and ruin you. I just want sole custody of Layla and the half that I deserve from this. You know I deserve more than that."

He stopped and the moment she was quiet the man by the wall pulled a gun. It snapped into two and from behind her she knew that Julian had pulled his. Bubbles made a noise but she felt he had moved to behind her as well. The room was silent with the pounding bass the only noise for a few moments. Angelo tapped his fingers against the desk his expression one of thought.

"You see...you don't. I can't set such a bad example...but hell the whole blackmail angle? That was bolder than I thought you'd ever pop off...hell I'd bet my sister that you weren't going to even remember the first meeting with my lawyers much less the shit you've been pulling. I have some papers in my desk. I'll just let you sign them...than you simply agree to give up...get your sole custody apart from Father's day obviously...have an image to pop up with..and I'll give you ten percent of what you think you deserve.."

"Ten fuckin percent? Jesus Murphy you had that grease hog stalking her with a camera!"

Angelo froze and looked back to Bubbles than began to laugh again. It only lasted a moment; than the first shot went off. Julian had felt the gun in his hand removed and looked as Francis held it up towards her ex husband the shot above his head went through a painting of himself. A bodyguard shot up the stairs his gun pointed to her but she didn't even react. Bubbles flung himself against the bodyguard who pushed him off than was pushed back down in a scuffle that seemed to echo down the stairs.

"I want everything I asked for. This isn't a cute stunt...and I'm not some hosebag. I have more than you think...I have the dvd from our security cameras...I have the video and it could be released anytime…"

"My sister already.."

"I gave that to her to make sure you knew it existed. It wasn't the only copy I'm not fucking stupid. Julian give him my papers now."

Julian watched her than looked back to be sure they were clear before setting the papers she had given him earlier on the desk. Angelo brandished his gun lifting it pointing back towards Julian with an amused grin.

"Well...is it worth it if I pop off Trailer Guard number one?"

Francis froze. He laughed and cocked the gun arching his head as he looked back towards the two of them grinning. "Shit...so is this my trashy replacement?"

"That guy….with the glasses is totally in trouble are you all done here? Angelo don't be an asshole you promised me you'd talk about recording.."

The shot echoed harder than the first. The Torren sister screamed than the second ran up the stairs joining at the sight. Julian rubbed his head where it had hit the floor and looked at where Angelo stood stupidly his gun clanking against the table. Francis was on the floor inches from Julian the dress glimmering dully where the blood pooled down from her shoulder. She stared stupidly at Julian her chest heaving as she tried to put together what had happened. The dark haired man wrapped an arm around her pulling her up and the gun from her hand pointing it at her husband who still seemed shocked.

"Sign the fucking papers…" Frankie's voice came in small heaving noises as he drug her back into the still whimpering girls.

"Let's get the fuck out of here and grab Bubs.."

"I gave him the key tag already.."

"Fuck…"

* * *

"Jesus Frankie….I didn't know Angelo was that bad an aim...I'm totally glad I only hit that before you did...I think.."

"Thanks...I appreciate that...just take me home…" Francis cringed as Bubbles attempted to sew her shoulder up where it had grazed her unable to look up.

"We can do this another way.."

"I know what I need to do...and it's going to be trashy as fuck.." Francis said looking at Julian than away. "I can do it...you guys don't need to fuck with this.."

"Ah Francis...Ricky gets shot all the time and we're still friends with him…"


End file.
